1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a woven wire belt, for example, for use as a conveyor belt.
The belt is useful particularly in an apparatus in which the belt runs over rotatable rollers.
2. Description of the prior art
Belts such as conveyor belts are known in which the woven wire belt runs in the direction of warp wires over rotatable rollers. There are wires extending transversely to the running direction of the belt which have lower projections which are offset to protrude beyond the underside of the woven structure and engage in guide grooves on the circumference of the rollers.
Woven wire belts of this type are used for the conveyance of many products, for example of piece goods, boards, sheets, fabrics, which can hereby also be taken through a treatment liquid, dried or processed in another way. Whereas the woven wire belt consists of flexible wires in its longitudinal direction and rigid weft wires in its transverse direction, which produce a smooth belt surface, the lower projections offset to protrude beyond the underside of the woven structure form rows of projections by which the belt guides itself laterally in guide grooves of the driving and deflecting rollers. Woven wire belts of this type are known from German patent 1 271 624 and German patent 29 00 871 C2.
Although the known woven wire belts can be produced with a relatively large mesh width, they still offer the products to be conveyed a relatively large supporting area. The transversely running weft wires and, in the case of certain embodiments, also the warp wires or the crossing points between weft wires and warp wires leave impressions in the conveyed product. This is often undesired and it is often required that the conveyed product is kept clear from the surface of the woven wire belt as far as possible or at most is supported at particular points on the woven wire conveyor belt is often set.